Cause you all i need
by duuuuudu
Summary: Karena Sungmin selalu mempunyai titik lemah tentang sifat posesif Kyuhyun/KYUMIN FIC/ONESHOT/YAOI/DLDR/RNR


**Cause you all i need**

**KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

* * *

><p>"Hey man, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" tanya Donghae seraya duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini untuk...waktu yang cukup lama sejak berakhirnya hubunganmu akhir-akhir ini, oh well begitulah."<p>

"Diam saja, Donghae. Dan biarkan aku tenggelam dalam penderitaanku sendiri."

Donghae memutar bola matanya bosan dan kemudian mendorong kursinya mendekat pada Kyuhyun. "Ceritakan padaku."

Seperti sebuah sihir, Tekad Kyuhyun untuk menderita dalam mengasihani diri sendiri menghilang karena ia ingin orang lain untuk mengasihaninya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di konter bar lalu mendongak pada temannya yang sangat tampan itu, menatapnya dengan oh-so-puppy-eyes, mencoba menarik simpati darinya.

"Ceritakan padaku, tapi aku akan menutup mataku supaya aku tidak melihat wajahmu yang menyedihkan itu." Sambung Donghae dan membuat Kyuhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Melihat itu, Donghae benar-benar menutup matanya.

"Aku kesepian, Hae," rengek Kyuhyun mengundang entah ke berapa kalinya Donghae untuk memutar bola matanya bosan. Harusnya ia tahu akan seperti ini. "Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang mencintaiku! Seseorang yang akan menjagaku! Aku benar-benar sendirian!"

"Kyuhyun," Donghae menghela nafas berat. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mengubah itu?"

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka lebar—menganga, menyadari ia akan dipermalukan oleh sahabatnya lagi.

"Tidak ada, kan?" ujar Donghae dengan sedikit smirk di wajahnya. "Teman, lihat saja sekelilingmu, kau punya banyak kemungkinan!"

Kyuhyun mengikuti ayunan tangan Donghae dengan matanya dan menangkap sekilas interior bar. Penuh dengan orang-orang—nyatanya, dan masih, sampai sekarang Kyuhyun merasa seperti dia sendirian di sini. Yah, tidak benar-benar sendirian, bad mood-nya ada di sana untuk menemaninya. Dan kesepian. Dan penderitaan. Dan mengasihani diri sendiri.

"Kau melihat mereka?" tanya Donghae bosan. Ia menunjuk sekelompok gadis-gadis yang duduk tidak begitu jauh dari mereka. Mereka semua cantik, mungkin mahasiswa yang biasa keluar pada jumat malam. Dan mereka semua menatapnya, tertawa sedikit dan berbisik satu sama lain terang-terangan.

"Mereka semua menatapmu, teman," erang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu itu tidak benar, tapi ia benar-benar tidak tertarik pada kelompok gadis-gadis itu yang berisik dan merepotkan.

"Omong kosong. Tapi terserah," ujar Donghae lalu ia menunjuk kelompok orang-orang yang lain. "Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

Kali ini sekelompok pemuda, mungkin sekitar usia Kyuhyun dan Donghae, dan tampan.

"Jangan yang memiliki gummy smile itu, dia milikku," sela Donghae.

"Tidak." Ujar Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak tertarik."

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau mau?" tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si pemuda yang memiliki gummy smile itu.

"Apa yang kumau?" ulang Kyuhyun saat matanya berkabut dengan sebuah pandangan dreamy eyes dan Donghae memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. "Well...seseorang yang cerdas dan polos, sedikit humoris dan sedikit pemarah disaat yang sama—karena itu sangat seksi. Aku tidak memerlukan seseorang yang langsing karena aku suka pipi yang bulat, teman. Juga, bibir yang indah dan lebih sempurna dengan bokong yang berisi. Oh ya, tentu saja dengan suara yang halus, kau tahu, tenang dan tidak terlalu dalam."

Donghae memberinya pandangan ragu-ragu tapi yakin. "Kyu, kau hanya ingin 'dia' kembali."

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut kebingungan tertulis jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau tadi baru saja mendeskripsikan Sungmin-hyung, kau sebaiknya kembali dan pergi meraihnya lagi," Donghae memberi lengan Kyuhyun pukulan lembut. "Kalian berdua tahu bahwa kalian tercipta untuk bersama, jadi kau harusnya sudah menyadari fakta itu. Sungmin-hyung hanya sedang menunggu permintaan maafmu."

Donghae berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan Kyuhyun dengan cepat memandangnya, puppy eyes lagi.

"Kau mau kemana, hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada memohonnya. "Bantu aku. K—kau harus menolongku!"

"Tidak, aku tidak harus menolongmu dan jika kau mengacaukannya lagi kali ini, itu membuktikan kau memang benar-benar tidak layak untuknya, Kyuhyun." Donghae bicara dengan sedikit terlalu jujur kali ini, memberi Kyuhyun sebuah pukulan tajam di akhir. "Aku akan pergi menuju si gummy smile itu."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat membayar minuman mereka(air mineral dengan fresh lemon) karena ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari bar. Tentu saja Kyuyun tahu ia menginginkan Sungmin-nya kembali, dia tahu itu beberapa detik setelah ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sungmin dan melihat pandangan terluka dari mata indah milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat tahu saat itu, tapi ia tidak menghentikannya.

Kenapa?

Karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang pengecut.

Saat-saat untuk menerima fakta tersebut adalah sekarang. Kyuhyun perlu untuk mengakuinya jika ia tidak ingin kehilangan cinta sejatinya, yang dasarnya akan menjdi sesuatu yang akan ia sesali seumur hidup.

Sungmin adalah semua yang Kyuhyun butuhkan. Dengan semua pesona dan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki olehnya, Kyuhyun tetap mencintai Sungmin dengan perasaan yang sama seperti di hari pertama kali ia melihatnya. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun tidak datang ke bar untuk mencari yang lain, ia tahu dirinya memang tidak mencari orang lain ketika seseorang yang ia inginkan masih ada. Kyuhyun pergi kesana karena satu, diluar terlalu panas, dua, untuk mendapatkan perkataan tajam dari sahabatnya.

Dan lalu kenapa ia mau putus dengan Sungmin?

Jawabannya sama. Karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang pengecut.

Sebelum ia bertemu Sungmin, Kyuhyun adalah, well—bisa kita sebut, seorang playboy. Bukan playboy yang kebutuhannya harus tidur dengan setiap wanita yang ia temui, tapi Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah menganggap sebuah hubungan dengan serius dan itu bukan masalah baginya untuk berganti partner sesering mungkin. Karena dengan jelas Kyuhyun mempunyai wajah tampan dan dompet tebalnya menunjukan beberapa kartu-kartu berwarna hitam mengilat lalu disana selalu ada banyak wanita tersedia.

Hal itu terus berlangsung sampai ketika ia bertemu Sungmin dengan figur mungil, matanya yang berbinar cerah dan gelak tawa _nervous-_nya, menunjukan sifat dasar Sungmin yang pemalu.

Kyuhyun mengambil sekitar beberapa minggu untuk mendapatkan Sungmin, yang selalu menolak semua pernyataan cinta yang Kyuhyun buat. Itu adalah tantangan terbesar untuk Kyuhyun dan setelah beberapa penolakan memalukan yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun akhirnya benar-benar menyadari jika ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam kali ini. Sungmin sangatlah berbeda dari yang lain yang pernah ia kencani dan Kyuhyun menyukai itu.

.

.

Sungmin menyerah, setelah hampir 2 bulan mengejarnya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa lebih senang ketika ia pertama kalinya mencium bibir Sungmin dengan sangat oh-tidak-polosnya.

Kyuhyun menjalani semuanya perlahan, bertindak seperti kekasih yang patuh sebelum akhirnya ia bisa membuat Sungmin menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin menakuti Sungmin atau membuatnya berpikiran bahwa ia seperti teman kencan Kyuhyun lainnya.

Tapi setelah waktu berlalu, ada sesuatu yang Kyuhyun mulai percayai. Ia takut dengan sebagaimana dirinya sangat terikat pada Sungmin dan hal itu membuatnya tidak dapat tidur. Kyuhyun menyadari seluruh hal yang ia lakukan, hampir seluruhnya, berkaitan dengan Sungmin. Itu membuatnya takut.

Kyuhyun merasa seperti ia kehilangan kebebasannya dan ia percaya jika itu adalah kesalahan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sangat bodoh, benar, tapi ia tidak menyadarinya saat itu.

Kyuhyun mulai berakting galak, hal yang biasanya Sungmin lakukan, dan lalu ia mulai menghindari Sungmin, berharap perasaan itu akan pergi. Tapi tidak. Juga karena fakta bahwa Sungmin dengan jelas siap melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak membantu Kyuhyun. Sungmin akan bertanya apa yang salah dengan wajah polosnya, dan menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut tapi sebaliknya Kyuhyun malah akan membentak Sungmin megatakan tidak ada apa-apa. Rasanya harga diri Sungmin sudah jatuh dan ketika mereka terlibat sebuah pertengkaran yang cukup besar, Kyuhyun memutuskannya dengan bentakan yang tidak terkontrol mengatakan jika ia tidak bisa hidup dalam hubungan ini lagi.

Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya ia merasa seperti ini. Sungmin, yang tadinya ikut berteriak tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat membuat Kyuhyun menyadari bagaimana usaha Sungmin melawan air mata dan isakkan yang mencoba keluar. Kedua mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca dengan jelas sekali bertekad untuk menahannya tumpah di depan Kyuhyun. Ketikaa Sungmin mulai berbicara lagi, Kyuhyun yakin itu adalah suara terdingin yang pernah ia dengar dari bibir Sungmin. sungmin mengatakan akan mulai memindahkan barang-barangnya dari apartemen Kyuhyun besok dan hal-hal lain yang tidak terlalu penting.

Lalu Kyuhyun melangkah pergi, meskipun ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Terkadang, Kyuhyun tahu dengan pasti jika Sungmin tahu bahwa itu bukanlah maksud Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

Tapi begitulah kecerdasan pemuda manis itu. Ia menerima apapun keputusan Kyuhyun. Tiga minggu kemudian Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur hidupnya—mencoba berpikir ia bisa lebih baik tanpa Sungmin.

Dan semua orang di sekelilingnya tahu ini tidak benar. Kyuhyun tidak bisa.

Kyuhyun tidak menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain;ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidaklah single.

Kyuhyun merangkak menuju tangga untuk keluar dari bar dan dengan cepat mengutuk udara panas diluar. Ini adalah musim panas, jadi walaupun ini sudah menujukan jam malam tetap saja udaranya panas. Kyuhyun membuka dua kancing kemeja atasnya lalu memberi pandangan 'oh yang benar saja' pada perempuan-perempuan di luar bar yang menatapnya dengan lapar.

Awalnya Kyuhyun berjalan pelan-pelan tapi karena ketidaksabarannya untuk memeluk Sungminnya yang manis membuatnya berlari ditengah udara yang panas.

Ia harus mendapatkan Sungminnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

Dengan pelan Sungmin menuruni tangga gedung perpustakaan kampusnya lalu berjalan menuju jalanan luar yang cukup sepi, Sungmin meringis pelan untuk memprotes dirinya sendiri yang membawa setumpuk buku berlebihan di lengannya. Jika sesuatu bisa membuat pikirannya teralihkan, itu adalah membaca buku. Sungmin berasumsi mungkin beberapa buku novel tebal akan membantunya, tapi si brengsek itu tetap masih mengganggu pikirannya, jadi kali ini Sungmin mencoba tantangan yang lebih besar. Shakespeare. Hell, yeah.

Dan kenapa hari ini sangat panas, sih?

"Oh, hey, Sungmin!" Sungmin hampir melompat kaget saat seseorang memanggil namanya di jalanan yang lumayan sepi. Sungmin kenal sekali suara itu dan dia sangat tidak ingin terlibat percakapan dengannya. Benar benar sangat tidak ingin.

Dengan akting buruknya, Sungmin mencoba berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak mendengar sapaan itu dan dengan keras kepala melanjutkan jalannya. Seperti barusan ia tidak melompat kaget saja.

"Apa kau mengabaikanku lagi, Min?" suara dalam itu semakin mendekat sekarang dan Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dengan hela nafas berat—sedikit memaki pelan.

"Hey, Yongguk," ujar Sungmin dengan senyum terpaksanya, berusaha membuat ini tidak terlalu awkward.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, cantik?" tanya Yongguk mengerjap menatap setumpuk buku di lengan Sugmin.

"Well, aku tidak tahu, menurutmu? Membawa buku-buku ini?" jawaban sarkatik Sungmin membuat Yongguk tertawa pelan.

"Selalu saja bersikap aku seperti musuhmu," ujar Yongguk membuat Sungmin sedikit merinding.

"Selalu saja bersikap menyebalkan," balas Sungmin.

Itu adalah satu-satunya cara memperlakukan pria ini. Bang Yongguk adalah bekas teman sekelas Sungmin saat SMA dulu, dan sekarang satu kampus dengannya, beda fakultas. Yongguk sudah lama menunjukan rasa sukanya pada Sungmin dan setelah mengetahui bahwa Sungmin putus dengan Kyuhyun, Yongguk menjadi lebih sering mengganggu Sungmin.

Sungmin bisa mengatakan jika Yongguk sangatlah tampan, terutama dengan suara dalamnya, dan..

Okay, Sungmin mengakui jika Yongguk sangatlah seksi dan segalanya, tapi entah kenapa itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh padanya.

"Bagaimana jika kau berpikir sekali lagi soal itu?" ucap Yongguk, merubah sikapnya dan melangkah lebih dekat pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongak agak kaget, menyadari bahwa betapa kecil dirinya dibandingkan dengan pria yang berada di depannya. Yongguk tidak hanya tinggi, tapi juga tubuhnya cukup besar daripada Sungmin. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin menaikan sedikit buku di lengannya, seperti berusaha menyembunyikan diri di belakang itu.

Wajah Yongguk sedikit melembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa memberiku kesempatan?" hela Yongguk berat dan Sungmin merasa bersalah tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu, aku—aku milik orang lain dan semacam—" Sungmin berbohong karena tepatnya tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya, ia tidak berpikir terlalu jauh. Yongguk semakin mendekat dan meraih leher Sungmin dengan lembut, bersandar agar bibirnya sedikit menyentuh bibir Sungmin.

"Simpelnya, bagaimana jika kau memberiku kesempatan?" bisik Yongguk dan Sungmin merinding dibawah sentuhannya, matanya secara insting menutup.

Sungmin merasakan sentuhan lembut sebuah bibir di bibir miliknya dan pada waktu yang sama, sebuah sentakan di bahunya yang tidak-terlalu-lembut membuatnya menjauh dari tubuh Yongguk yang tadi hampir menciumnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, sialan?"

Suara ini. Sungmin merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika sebuah rasa aman membanjiri tubuhnya lewat pelukan yang diberikan oleh orang yang menariknya tadi. Tubuh Sungmin didorong mendekat ke dada orang tersebut dan dengan tangan bebasnya yang tidak memeluk Sungmin, ia mengarahkan jarinya ke arah bibir Sungmin, mengusap-usap seakan menghapus jejak yang diberikan oleh Yongguk tadi dengan oh-sangat-lembutnya.

"Tidakkah kau mendengarnya? Dia milik seseorang," geram Kyuhyun berbahaya membuat nafas Sungmin tersentak.

"Kau sudah putus dengannya, brengsek" bentak Yongguk balik, dengan jelas memberi sinyal untuk berkelahi. "Aku sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk kau akhirnya menghilang jadi apa sih yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?!"

"Dia milikku," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan dirinya lebih dekat ke tubuh Sungmin. "Aku memberitahumu dengan jelas untuk mundur, Bang Yongguk."

Yongguk menatap Sungmin tidak percaya, ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Sungmin?" tanya Yongguk perlahan, menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan lembutnya.

"Ugh, apa," ujar Sungmin pusing.

Yongguk tertawa pelan ketika melihat Kyuhyun semakin menarik Sungmin mendekat dengan posesif di dalam pelukannya.

"Haruskah aku pergi atau kau ingin aku tinggal?" tanya Yongguk sekali lagi.

Satu hal yang Sungmin sangat suka dari Yongguk adalah akal sehatnya.

Jujur saja jika situasinya tidak seperti ini sekarang, Sungmin dengan yakin akan memberikan Yongguk kesempatan.

Sebagau jawabannya Sungmin tersenyum lembut akhirnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku milik seseorang."

Yongguk membeli tatapan mengancamnya yang terakhir kali pada Kyuhyun dan lalu menghilang di jalanan yang sepi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau lepaskan aku?" tanya Sungmin tanpa benar-benar menunggu jawaban, dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bahkan tidak berbalik untuk menatap Kyuhyun, ia memilih melanjutkan langkah menuju rumahnya. Tidak ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun sama sekali.

Tidak dalam keadaan dirinya yang hanya sedang memakai baju kebesaran yang longgar, rambut berantakan dan tangan yang penuh buku.

"Min, tunggu," panggil Kyuhyun. Suaranya lemah dan ketakutan dibandingkan dengan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dengan keras kepala Sungmin tidak menghentikan langkahnya, dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Baby," rengek Kyuhyun memohon membuat Sungmin dengan kasar menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah menggerutu kesal.

"Panggil aku itu sekali lagi, Cho," ujar Sungmin menggertakan giginya sambil mengontrol emosinya. "Pergilah, aku tidak punya hal yang harus kukatakan padamu."

"Aku punya," respon Kyuhyun cepat.

"Biar begitu aku tak mau mendengarnya," jawab Sungmin. "Jadi berhentilah mengangguku dan dirimu sendiri lalu pergi."

"Min-baby," panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku itu,"

"Aku sudah bertindak seperti orang yang brengsek," mulai Kyuhyun.

"Memang." Respon Sungmin.

"Tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kau tahu aku tidak," ujar Kyuhyun, suaranya tidak sabar. "Aku hanya..."

"Kau apa?" jawab Sungmin. "Ayolah, Kyuhyun, ini tidak ada artinya, kau tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan dan aku menolak menjadi mainan untukmu."

"Kau tidak pernah jadi seperti itu dan kau tahu itu dengan baik," geram Kyuhyun pelan suaranya jatuh. "Kau tahu aku benar-benar serius dengan apa yang aku katakan padamu."

"Dan itulah sebabnya kenapa kau putus denganku, berteriak bahwa sangatlah tidak mungkin jika bersamaku?" tanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yakin ia mendengar sentakan dalam suara Sungmin. Tidak, ia tak boleh membuat Sungminnya menangis lagi.

"Oh, Min," ujar Kyuhyun meletakan tangannya di bahu Sungmin. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku sudah bertindak bodoh. Aku hanya...aku takut akan sempurnanya dirimu, aku tidak tahu jika orang sesempurna kau bisa ada dan bersamaku di waktu yang sama. Dan kemudian, aku dengan egoisnya ketakutan memikirkan hal-hal lain tentang bagaimana jika aku tidak bersamamu lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin hidup tanpamu."

Sungmin mengerjap kaget, mulutnya menganga sedikit. Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun bisa mengatakan hal seperti ini; ia biasanya lebih memilih kalimat gombal atau mesum. Mendengarnya berkata seperti itu membuat Sungmin merasa sangat spesial.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyuhyun, kau sudah berada cukup jauh." Ujar Sungmin pelan. Menggoda Kyuhyun sepertinya menyenangkan juga

Raut depresi dengan cepat menyerbu wajah Kyuhyun lalu membuat Sungmin ber-highfives ria dalam pikirannya.

"Baby," ulang Kyuhyun menatap kedua mata Sungmin. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikannya. Kaulah segalanya yang aku butuhkan dan aku tidak mau apapun lagi."

"Oh Tuhan, berhentilah menggombal," tawa Sungmin pelan dan mulai berbalik dari Kyuhyun lagi, tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"Min."

"Apa lagi sih—"

Kyuhyun menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin dengan cepat.

"Kau bilang, kau milik seseorang." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Well, itu benar. Tapi itu tak berarti apapun padamu." Ujar Sungmin dengan raut kesal karena ciuman itu hanya berlangsung singkat.

"Kalau begitu siapa pria itu?"

"Seseorang yang brengsek," jawab Sungmin "Tapi biar begitu aku masih mencintainya."

"Oh, maafkan aku, sayang," nafas lega Kyuhyun menyapu telinga Sungmin ketika laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mendekap erat tubuhnya sekali lagi.

"Yep, memang seharusnya begitu." Bisik Sungmin sambil menguburkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku berjanji hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi lagi," lanjut Kyuhyun "Kemarin itu adalah minggu terburukku."

Sungmin tersenyum di dada Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam-dalam seraya melebarkan lagi senyumnya.

"Sekarang, lepaskan aku, ini benar-benar panas."

.

.

.

.

END

Lagi bosan dan jadilah ini-_-

RnR?


End file.
